Solo…Por Verte Feliz
by Alexis Lion 99
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo así como yo escribiéndolo. De mi película favorita Frozen para los que como yo somos fans de KrissAnna, es de cuando Kristoff se va alejando de Arendelle mientras deja atrás a la chica de sus sueños, la deja con un horrible dolor en el corazón que le acaba el alma pero todo lo hace por ella, únicamente por que sea feliz
1. Capítulo 1: Un Corazon Congelado

**Solo...Por Verte Feliz**

**Desde que vi Frozen me encanto Kristoff X Anna y recordé cuando Kristoff deja a Anna en el castillo y se va me pareció tan dolorosamente romántico que me surgió la idea de escribir lo que sentía Kristoff al irse y dejar a la chica que amaba en los brazos de otro Solo…Por Verla Feliz (y de paso para salvarle la vida, no lo olviden) **

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que les parecen mis historias, para que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no tanto por favor nada de insultos o regaños porque los borrare en seguida, bueno ahora si que lo DISFRUTEN **

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes asimismo como las partes referenciadas de la película, estas le pertenecen a Disney, PD: esta historia sin fines de lucro si me pertenecen.**

Kristoff caminaba de regreso a las montañas dejando atrás un Arendelle congelado y un corazón congelado que por mas que el quisiera no podría descongelar. Mientras avanzaba por la ladera junto a Sven no paraba de recordar su la aventura que había tenido junto a Anna, Olaf y Sven durante esos 2 días, aunque al principio había accedido a ayudar a la princesa por consejo se su amigo reno, no pudo evitar enamorarse poco a poco de esa dulce y simpática chica que simplemente hechizaría a cualquiera con su dulce y noble encanto, pero eso ya no importaba ahora seguramente Hans ya estaría descongelando el corazón de Anna con su "acto de amor verdadero" y el volvería junto a Sven y su familia de Trolls y Anna lo acabaría olvidando.

De repente vio como Sven se atravesaba en frente de el lanzando un par de gemidos

-¿Qué tienes amigo? Pregunto Kristoff sin prestarle mucha atención, luego de esto el reno lo empuja hacia atrás con sus cuernos queriéndole insistir en regresar.

-¡oye cuidado!, ¿qué te sucede?, dijo al notar el comportamiento de su amigo, a esto el Sven solo lanzo un par de bufidos mas hacia Kristoff.

-No te entiendo cuando rezongas así, dijo un poco molesto, en ese momento Sven no pudo mas y tomo con sus cuernos a Kristoff llevándolo de regreso a Arendelle.-¡Basta, Basta, Bájame! A lo que el reno obedeció dejándolos cara a cara mientras Sven le dirigía una mirada seria a Kristoff.

-¡No Sven, No Regresaremos!- dijo con la vez quebrantada de la tristeza. A lo que Sven soltó otro par de bufidos.

-¡Esta con su amor de verdad!- a esto Sven lo único que supo hacer fue una mirada irónica a su amigo. Kristoff solo se quedo mirando, sabia que Sven tenia razón pero no sabia que hacer el estaba enamorado de Anna pero ella lo estaba de Hans y el solo pensarlo le daba una rabia de no poder estar junto a ella para nunca dejarla ir.

En ese momento sintió como una fuerte ventisca golpea su espalda y voltea a mirar hacia Arendelle de donde venia el viento y vio como una gran nube blanca se levantaba sobre el castillo, solo pudo lanzar un sonido ahogado antes de echarse a correr por su princesa: ¡Anna!

**Continuara…, ¿qué les pareció? Al principio quería que fuera un One-Shot pero prefiero hacer un segundo capitulo para dejarlos con las ganas, dejen sus reviews y ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo y esperen por mas, se despide Alex, nos leemos . **


	2. No Puedo Estar Sin Ti

**No Puedo Estar Sin Ti**

**Hola a todos soy Alexis (Alex) continuando con la trilogía del final de la película y si a ustedes les parece y les gusta la idea y de paso mi computadora no me vuelve a dar problemas para publicar por capítulos, empiezo a escribir una secuela tan pronto acabe esta historia.**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews para ver que les gusto, que debería cambiar, que debería mejorar, etc. Recuerden que estos son los que me alientan a seguir adelante. **

**Y nada de insultos o regaños por favor porque lo borrare. Bueno ahora si que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes ni las partes referenciadas a la película, estas le pertenecen a Disney. PD: esta historia sin animo de lucro si me pertenecen.**

En ese preciso instante Kristoff lo único que hizo fue correr, correr y seguir corriendo, en ese momento Sven corre junto a el y el rubio sube al lomo de su reno.

-Corre Sven, Corre- decía Kristoff mientras bajaba de regreso por la ladera de la montaña hacia el castillo, cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff **

-¿a quien engaño? no puedo dejar a Anna atrás, ¡de verdad la amo!, ¡la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y mi corazón! Y no pienso dejarla sola y menos ahora que esta en peligro, voy por ti Anna, no puedo estar sin ti y no pienso arriesgarme a quedarme sin ti.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Sven corría a toda la velocidad que le daban sus cuatro patas mientras Kristoff lo guiaba entre el bosque, a medida que avanzaba no podía de dejar de pensar en Anna y en lo que le pudiera estar pasando.

-¿qué salió mal?, ¿qué significaba esa nube?, ¿Hans habría podido ayudar a Anna?, ¿Anna seguirá viva?- todas estas preguntas y otras muchas se iban acumulando en su cabeza y la desesperación y la ansiedad que le provocaba el no poder responderlas lo estaba matando del miedo poco a poco.

A medida que se iba acercando a la ciudad aceleraba, mientras corrían entre los barcos y el océano congelado en frente del castillo no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de miedo temiendo que podría haber pasado con Anna, pero al mismo tiempo tenia ese sentimiento en el que solo quería estar con ella para protegerla y estar seguro de que estaría bien.

En ese momento empezó a sentir como debajo de Sven se empezaba a romper el hielo y los barcos congelados allí empezaban a moverse peligrosamente hacia ellos, de repente vio como un barco se empezó a caer y por poco y los aplasta a el y a Sven.

Pero el hielo no paraba de quebrarse bajo ellos hasta que en frente de ellos toda la masa de hielo del suelo se había quebrado, haciendo que Sven cayera al agua y arrojando a Kristoff hacia el hielo solido que había en frente. Kristoff volteo a mirar asustado buscando a Sven.

-¡Sven!-, gritaba desesperado no quería tampoco perder a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, de toda la vida.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Kristoff, Sven sale del agua y se apoya sobre un gran trozo de hielo quebrado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaría bien siguió corriendo. Y en ese instante escucho algo…

-Kristoff- fue lo que el rubio escucho en medio de la tormenta de esa voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

-¡Anna!- empezó a gritar desesperado Kristoff mientras corría hacia la voz de Anna, pero en medio de la fuete ventisca helada no podía ver nada provocando que se desorientara. Y así de la nada en medio del viento se detuvo y por fin a lo lejos distinguió a una chica con su cabello blanco envuelta en una capa violeta que temblaba incesantemente del crudo frio que invadía su corazón.

Y solo empezó a correr hacia ella mientras veía como ella se congelaba a cada paso que daba, por fin la había encontrado pero estaba muy grave y al punto de congelarse.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff**

Solo me lance a correr hacia ella, la veía y solamente quería correr con ella abrazarla y por fin decirle lo mucho que la amaba y darle todo mi amor verdadero solo para que no me dejara, para que por fin pudiéramos estar juntos.

Y en el momento en que iba llegando, ella volteo a mirar hacia un lado, yo solo seguí corriendo hacia ello y de repente empezó a correr alejándose de mi hacia un sujeto que tenia una espada y en su mano y que estaba a punto de hacerla caer sobre una chica a quien reconocí de inmediato: Elsa.

Anna se puso entre la espada y Elsa y yo solo me quede quieto en ese momento mirando como levantaba su brazo hacia la espada y…se transformo en…hielo, Anna se había congelado. Al mismo tiempo que la espada toco a Anna, la espada se destruyo en mil pedazos arrojando al sujeto al suelo.

Elsa gritaba y lloraba desconsolada ante la estatua en que se había convertido Anna, también Olaf estaba sin palabras solamente estaba allí sin creer lo que veía, solo solté un suspiro sin poder creerlo, llegue tarde, no pude salvar a Anna. Quería llorar y gritar pero no podía, nada en mi reaccionaba, solo estaba estático sin poder hacer nada de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Miraba el suelo, cuando Sven (quien acaba de llegar junto a mi) me movió el brazo y señalaba hacia el frente…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Anna se estaba descongelando¡

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, ya me voy a encargar de que los siguientes capítulos sean mas de invención mía que de la película, pero aun así creo que estamos viendo a lo que llevaba Kristoff por dentro en esos momentos y tranquilos que ya viene mi parte favorita de la peli y les prometo que la hare lo mas bella y romántica posible.**

**Aquí nos despedimos, por fa dejen sus reviews, quiero conocer sus opiniones, me despido hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Por Fin Libres

**Solo…Por Verte Feliz **

**Capitulo 3: Por Fin Libres**

**Hola a todos por fin volví, de verdad disculpen el retraso la prepa no me ha da mucho chance en estos casi 2 meses pero ya estoy aquí y quiero quiero acabar con broche de oro esta historia y ya tengo una muy buena idea para una secuela aun no he decidido el titulo pero va estar increíble. Para compensarlos por la demora, la próxima semana subo el ultimo capitulo, se que había dicho que 3 capítulos pero se me alargando la narración y creo que con 4 capítulos alcanzará para acabar .Bueno ahora si comencemos. Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni sus personajes lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.**

**P.O.V de Kristoff**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Anna se había congelado y por un instante se me congelo el corazón con ella pero ahora, se estaba descongelando, aun trataba de entenderlo pero no lo podía creer, de repente a mi, a Olaf y a Elsa nos invadió una inmensa felicidad.

**P.O.V de Elsa**

-Anna, Anna- era lo único que decía y por fin pude volver a abrazar a mi hermana, no puedo creerlo de verdad fue capaz de sacrificarse por mi.-Te adoro- me dijo Anna de solo oírla se me lleno el corazón de algo hermoso, allí fue con ayuda de ella y Olaf comprendí, el amor descongela.

**P.O.V de Kristoff **

-el amor descongela- eso era lo que decía Elsa y allí entendí que era lo que ambas buscaban y en realidad eso era lo que Elsa no paraba de repetir-amor, amor, amor- y todo el hielo que había sobre el reino se empezó a elevar, mientras Sven y yo lo mirábamos asombrados, el gran invierno de Arendelle se iba y por fin volví a sentir el calor del verano.

Olaf también estaba muy emocionado hasta que recordamos el pequeño detalle de que el es un muñeco de nieve y el calor del verano pues ya saben….lo dejara como un charco.

-este es el mejor día de mi vida- decía mientras se derretía y tal vez el ultimo-, en ese momento Elsa lo rearmo y hasta le puso su nevada personal para que viviera por siempre y nuca se derritiera, cool ¿no?.

En ese momento oía unos quejidos, voltee y vi al infeliz de Hans tratando de ponerse de pie, en ese momento les juro que me llene de tanta rabia de ver al imbécil que quiso lastimar a Anna y a Elsa, y cuando lo vi levantarse solo me quería aventar hacia el para darle su merecido por haber querido lastimar al ser que mas amo en este mundo, no le iba a permitir que se volviera a acercar a Anna, pero cuando me estaba a punto de dejarlo como se merecía, Anna simplemente me detuvo con su mano y luego se paro firme dirigiéndose al cretino ese.

-Anna, pero…congelo tu corazón-, wow ya se dio cuenta de que algo salió mal. Y ella lo único que le dijo fue – el único corazón helado aquí es el tuyo- y se dio media vuelta, pero antes regreso e hizo lo que yo quería, darle un golpe en la cara que lo tumbo del barco y lo hizo caer al mar, algo que adoro de Anna es que no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie y sabe defenderse, otra razón mas para amarte Anna.

Por fin y sin ese estorbo en medio Anna y Elsa ahora si iban a poder ser felices y también Anna y yo podíamos serlo, solo tenia que decírselo, espera ¿qué? Y si a pesar de que yo estoy loco por ella, ella solo me ve como su amigo y quiere eso una simple amistad, ¿qué hago? Si no le digo no lo sabré y si le digo y ella no siente lo mismo y si espero que ella me lo diga, no, espera y si nunca me lo dice o si siente lo mismo pero no se atreve, ¡ay! Anna, por que es tan complicado amarte. Mientras me fundía el cerebro pensando en todo eso, abrace a Sven y en ese mismo momento Anna volteo a mirarme con una mirada tan dulce que me hacia sentir lo afortunado que era por haberla encontrado, aun no se como pero voy a decirle lo que siento por ella.

-Kristoff- Anna me tomo del brazo y me llevo donde estaba Elsa.

-Elsa, el es Kristoff, Kristoff ella es Elsa, enseguida me di cuenta que estaba en frente de la reina y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer una reverencia.-majestad es un gusto poder conocerla- dije con una voz un poco temblorosa, bueno después de todo es la reina.

-Es un gusto conocerte Kristoff, pero descuida no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, estoy en deuda contigo por haber ayudado a Anna, muchas tenia su habitual rostro de alegría excesiva y parecía esperar que pasara algo.

-Anna, tu y Kristoff deben tener frio, vamos al castillo para que puedan cambiarse de ropa- dijo Elsa mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida del barco.

**P.O.V de Elsa **

Mientras íbamos de camino me puse a pensar en Anna y vi que encontró a alguien que la ayudara, la verdad es que desde que estábamos en el castillo de hielo, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era ese muchacho que acompañaba a Anna y por su aspecto parece ser un recolector de hielo que trabaja en las montañas.

Pero mas allá de quien era el me di cuenta como Anna se había vuelto tan cercana a el como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, aunque claro que Anna sabe ganarse el cariño hasta de los desconocidos, pero aun hay algo mas hay algo en los ojos de Anna que se me hacen familiares, esos ojos que brillan cuando ella esta ilusionada con algo o con alguien, será que ella se enamoro de Kristoff.

Ah no, no, no, no, no y no Anna apenas acaba de darse cuenta de que clase de hombre era Hans y de que no debía dejarse llevar por el amor de una forma tan rápida, no descuida Elsa estoy segura de que Anna no esta cometiendo otro error, se que ella lo platicaría conmigo y que si de verdad esta pasando algo, ella no caerá de nuevo y si de algo estoy segura es que Kristoff no se ve malo, tal vez y hasta se lleve una sorpresa.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Mientras los 4 entraban al castillo, Elsa le mostro a Kristoff un lugar para quitarse la ropa mojada y fue con Anna a su habitación.

**Elsa:** Anna, como fue que Kristoff te ayudo a encontrarme.

**Anna:** es una larga historia, un poco graciosa pero larga.

**Elsa: **vamos Anna cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mi.

**Anna: **esta bien te lo contare.

Y así paso un buen rato mientras Anna le contaba toda su aventura

**Elsa: **wow fue un tanto difícil, de veras lo siento Anna.

**Anna:** descuida no tengo nada que perdonarte.

**Elsa: **oye tengo una idea.

**Anna: **dime?

**Elsa: **Por Que no le damos un regalo a Kristoff para recompensarlo por todo lo que hizo por nosotras. Que es lo que el mas quisiera?

**Anna: **creo que ya se que podemos darle.

**Bueno Chicos hasta aquí el capitulo, ya estamos a puertas del final, ¡que emoción! , ojala les haya gustado por fa déjenme sus reviews ellos son mi impulso para seguir adelante. **

**Gracias Sakura 1111, me alegra que te haya gustado los dos primeros capítulos y ojala este también te guste y perdón por la tardanza. Y te incluí un poco mas de la perspectiva de Elsa y en el próximo pondré a Anna y para que lo sigas disfrutando seguí poniendo a Kristoff mas romántico que el capitulo anterior.**

**Y Gracias a todos los que leen este fic gracias por su apoyo , nos vemos. **


	4. Chapter 4: Esperanza del Corazon

**Solo…Por Verte Feliz **

**Capitulo 4: Esperanza del Corazón**

**Hola a todos, ya volví, discúlpenme otra vez por tardarme tanto, quería publicar la semana pasada pero la verdad la tuve muy difícil y no tuve tiempo estaba cansado y bloqueado pero lo bueno es que aquí me tienen con fuerzas para cerrar esta historia, como ella se merece, al final de este capitulo ya conocerán el nombre de la secuela que va a seguir a esta historia y ojala cuente como siempre con ustedes para que me sigan. Ok entonces empecemos. **

**P.O.V. de Kristoff**

¡wow! No puedo creer todo lo que pase en solo un par de días, hace solo unos días era un simple recolector de hielo, estaba recolectando hielo en la montaña del norte y ahora ayude a salvar a la familia real y a todo el reino de un tonto con cara de niño bonito, que solo quería el trono al precio que fuera, pero valió la pena, me enamore del ser mas maravilloso que hay en este mundo, aunque aun no se como decírselo, pero ¿por qué Kristoff?, creo que si intento recordar todas las preguntas en mi cabeza me voy a desmallar, solo diré que nunca había estado enamorado antes y no se que hacer, todo es tan único y bello pero totalmente nuevo para mi.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Mientras Kristoff se quemaba las pocas neuronas que aun funcionaban después de todo lo que había pasado, entro en la habitación en la que se había cambiado de ropa, un sonriente muñeco de nieve con su nevada personal.

**Olaf: **hola Kristoff- saludo sonriente el muñeco- pero el rubio no contestaba-Kristoff- hablo mas fuerte Olaf y aun así nada, -Kristoffffff- grito el muñeco sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

**Kristoff: **Hola Olaf -dijo saliendo de su transe-

**Olaf: **Oye ¿quién te traía tan pensativo?-dijo Olaf tratando de insinuarle a quien se refería

**Kristoff: **ahhhh a nadie-dijo tratando de disimular-¿por qué lo dices?

**Olaf: **porque a pesar de que el amor que Anna tiene por Elsa fue lo que la salvo, esa no era la idea que tenia Anna de un acto de amor verdadero.

**Kristoff: **espera ¿a que te refieres?

**Olaf: **Ah, pues, Anna salió semi-congelada a la tormenta solo para buscarte.

**Kristoff: **entonces, Anna también siente algo por mi

**Olaf: **claro que si, no me digas que todo este tiempo te has estado quemando el cerebro, preguntándote si de verdad ella te quiere.

**Kristoff: **Emmm, no-dijo el rubio poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

**Olaf: **deberías decírselo, pero mas vale que lo hagas rápido, por alguna razón aprendí que en el amor no hay que esperar.

**Kristoff: **pero,…¿cómo lo voy a hacer?¿que le voy a decir?¿en donde lo hago?...

**Olaf: **Ok Kris antes de que te pongas mas nervioso, solo puedo decirte 2 cosas

solo dile lo que sientes, la magia se dará sola para que todo sea perfecto.

Anna me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en la puerta del castillo.

**Kristoff: **¡hasta ahora lo dices!- después de esto el rubio salió de la habitación, y detrás de el salió Olaf

**Olaf:** ahora es el momento, ¡Tu puedes Kristoff!, dile lo que sientes.

En ese momento salió una rubia platinada.

**Elsa: **Oye Olaf, ¿qué ocurre?

**Olaf: **oh, no es nada, es solo que Kristoff se le va a declarar a Anna

**Elsa: **Ok, espera ¿QUÉ?

**P.O.V. de Elsa **

Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cómo demonios esta pasado esto? Otra vez, ok admito que Kristoff no se ve malo pero, es demasiado pronto, y además con lo impulsiva que es Anna, todavía no deja de ser una adolescente y hasta es capaz de volver a pedir que bendiga un nuevo matrimonio, tengo que detener esto.

**Sin P.O.V. **

**Elsa: **¡tengo que detenerlos!

**Olaf: **Elsa espera, no es lo que parece.

**Elsa: **todo esto empezó por una locura de amor, hay que calmarlos antes de que hagan una locura, ¡otra vez!

**Olaf: **Elsa, escúchame un momento, Kristoff solo le quiero confesar sus sentimientos, no van casarse y huir, cuando mucho le pedirá que sea su novia, pero de ahí no pasara, tienes que darle una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que ambos harán las cosas bien.

**P.O.V. de Elsa**

¡Dios Mío!, ¿qué hago? ¿de verdad puedo confiar en ellos?, OK, Anna no es tonta, seguro que ella podrá manejar esto, ¡voy a confiar en ella!

¡vamos, Elsa! ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

**Sin P.O.V.**

**Elsa: **Ok Olaf, tu ganas, voy a dejar que todo fluya.

**Olaf: **Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, es mas para la hora de la cena seguro y Anna te cae con alguna buena noticia.

**Elsa: **vale, oye antes de que lo olvide puedes ir a la plaza central del palacio como en media hora, es una sorpresa para todo el pueblo.

**Olaf: **Ok, oye solo por curiosidad ¿para que?

**Elsa: **solo digamos que quiero recompensar a Arendelle por todo lo que paso, usando mi poder, entonces te veo en un rato.

**Olaf: **vale, de paso me doy un paseo por la ciudad, bye Elsa.

**Elsa: **adiós Olaf

**P.O.V. de Kristoff **

Vale Kris sin miedo solo la buscaré y se lo diré, mas vale que eso de la magia espontánea que dijo Olaf sea cierto.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, acabó encontrándose cara a cara con una bella pelirroja en un bello vestido azul.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff**

¡Demonios, esta bellísima! ¿ahora que hago?, ¿por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte?, esta tan difícil decir, Anna ¡TE AMO! Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien en mi vida y siempre te amaré.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Y mientras Kristoff entra en otra crisis (como la quinta desde que empezamos esta historia XD) la chica pelirroja empezó a hablarle

**Anna: **Kristoff, que bueno que te encontré, te tengo una sorpresa

**Kristoff: **ah, ¿qué? Perdón no te escuche Anna ¿que decías?

**Anna:** te decía que te tengo una sorpresa

**Kristoff:** ¿una sorpresa? ¿cuál?, anda dime

**Anna: **no, no, tienes que venir conmigo para darte tu sorpresa

**Kristoff: **Ok, si tu lo di…

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase porque Anna de la nada saco una banda y se la puso alrededor de los ojos, tomo su mano y lo saco corriendo del castillo hacia el puerto.

**P.O.V. de Anna **

Espero que a Kristoff le guste su regalo, no fue difícil de conseguirlo pero se lo quiero dar después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi, de verdad me enamore de él, Kristoff es tan…lindo, amable, generoso, comprensivo, un poco distinto al típico príncipe azul, pero eso realmente lo hace muy especial para mi y simplemente no puedo ni quiero dejar de amarlo, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo sentir esto por alguien, pero no se si decírselo, es que no puedo, es tan reciente lo de Hans que simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ahora solo espero que le guste el regalo que el tengo.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Anna corría mientras brincaba por el puerto arrastrando a Kristoff muy emocionada como para darse cuenta que llevaba a Kristoff vendado de sus ojos hasta que lo estrelló con un poste, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la sorpresa para Kristoff.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff **

Aunque me dolió ese golpe contra el poste, creo que solo me dio mas alegría sentir como Anna me arrastraba por medio pueblo con la venda en los ojos, el solo hecho de oírla reírse tan feliz me da toda la alegría que yo necesito, de verdad necesito el momento perfecto para decirte todo lo que tengo adentro, ¡Anna tienes que saberlo!.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Por fin estaban juntos parados en el puerto, Anna al percatarse que Kristoff sigue con la venda puesta, se la quita esperando su reacción con su sonrisa inquieta. La cara de Kristoff lo decía todo solo de ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

**Anna:** te debía un trineo

**Kristoff:** esto es en serio

**Anna: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, y es reciente el modelo

**Kristoff: **wow, no, no lo aceptare

**Anna: **lo aceptaras, sin quejas ni devoluciones, orden de la reina, te nombro maestro y proveedor de hielo oficial de Arendelle

**Kristoff: **¿qué? No es un titulo

**Anna:** ah, claro que si , y hasta tiene un portavasos,…¿te gusta?

**Kristoff:** ¡que! ¡me encanta! -Dice Kristoff mientras la levanta entre sus brazos- ¡Podría Besarte!

**P.O.V. de Kristoff **

¡no puede ser!, ¿yo le dije eso a Anna?, no, no, no, que hago, que debería decirle, mira que cara puso, no se lo esperaba, ¿o si?, que paso con que la magia fluía sola, eh…Olaf.

**P.O.V. de Anna **

Es en serio, de verdad Kristoff dijo eso, no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, ay no puede ser se puso nervioso, de verdad quiero decirte lo que llevo adentro Kristoff, ¿debería hacerlo?

**Sin P.O.V. **

Eh…quisiera, si…me gustaría,…yo, ¿se puede? ¿puedemos?...puerdon, ¿puerdon? ¿qué dije?

Y así de repente Anna es la que se avienta y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff, mientras lo mira con esa mirada de ilusión en sus ojos, que decían mas que las 2 palabras que después dijo.

**Anna: **se puede

Y como si esas 2 palabras hubieran lanzado un hechizo al corazón de Kristoff, hizo lo único que su corazón encantado le ordenaba, ¡la beso! La beso en sus labios con todo el amor que llevaba guardado adentro de su corazón y que estaba dispuesto a darle siempre.

**P.O.V de Anna **

No puede ser, de verdad me esta besando, ¡Kristoff me esta besando!, wow, de verdad que el amor te da mil vueltas, hace 24 horas conocí en este muelle al desgraciado que mas odio en este mundo y ahora estoy besando al chico que quiero sinceramente, no mi amor de leyenda por siempre y para siempre, pero si de un amor verdadero.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff **

No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo pero de lo único que tengo idea es que aunque no sea una declaración de amor, creo que le estoy diciendo a Anna todo lo que he querido decirle desde que estábamos con mi familia, en ese momento que de verdad me empecé a preocupar por ella y me di cuenta, que no podía estar sin ella y que debía luchar por ella.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Después de un momento, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y que empezaron a necesitar oxigeno, deshicieron el beso, viéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, sin saber que decirse pero esperando que el otro hable primero.

**Anna: **ehmm…oye Kristoff, Elsa me dijo que fuéramos a la plaza central del palacio, no se bien para que dijo que era, pero… quieres ir

**Kristoff: **si, como digas, adelántate mientras voy por Sven

**Anna: **Ok, allá nos vemos

**Kristoff: **Ok

Al final, Elsa sorprendió al reino entero usando sus poderes para crear una nevada en la plaza, una nevada que todo el pueblo disfruto a su propia manera.

Elsa por fin encontró la paz y el amor que necesitaba para dominar por fin sus poderes y volver a tener la vida al lado de su hermana, su mejor amiga, esa vida que tanto anhelaba volver a tener.

Olaf por fin conoció el verano y podrá seguirlo disfrutando igual que el resto de las estaciones, junto a las dos hermanas cuya unión el representa.

Anna recupero la vida que creía perdida junto a Elsa, además que encontró a su primer y ojala su único amor.

Kristoff encontró el amor y la felicidad en la chica que quizá menos esperaba y les adelanto que aunque no hay nada formal entre ellos, pronto lo habrá y por ahora solo las tiernas miradas que hay en ambos bastan para comprobarlo porque al fin Kristoff es feliz, solo de ver a Anna feliz.

**FIN**

**Hola a todos, por fin les traje el ultimo capitulo pero no se vayan a creer que aquí acaba todo porque me alegro de contarles que posiblemente este martes van a tener el primer capitulo de la secuela de esta historia: Mi Corazón es Tuyo, y como siempre los voy a enamorar con Kristanna entre otras sorpresas que les traeré.**

**Ahora quiero contestar personalmente cada review que me han mandado**

**SakuraPrincess1111: **gracias por seguir mi historia desde elprincipio Sakura ojala te guste este capitulo final, ya sabes como soy de romanticon con Anna y Kristoff y de paso también hice sufrir un poco a Elsa (pero solo un poco, es que se me hizo divertida la primera vez XD), bueno entonces no me olvides ya sabes la siguiente historia: Mi Corazón es Tuyo, gracias por todo y ahí nos leemos como siempre, bye.

**Dark-Craick: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo Dark, espero que te gusten como quedaron los P.O.V's y te felicito por tus historias que espero con todas las ganas de siempre para leer y gracias por apoyarme, porque se que igual que a mi se te da muy bien el romance , entonces ya sabes te espero en Mi Corazón es Tuyo. Alex out.

**Alvittanyloverr:** Hola y muchas gracias me alegro que te parezca que tengo mucho talento y ojala puedas seguir leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando, te espero en Mi Corazón es Tuyo. No te lo pierdas, adiós.

**DANIELA123: **Hola Daniela, aquí reportándome con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, me alegro que te gustara tanto y ojala la sigas disfrutando y pues no sobra decirlo, te espero en Mi Corazón es Tuyo, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Llegamos al final, mil gracias por su apoyo con mi primer fic y por estar siempre conmigo y por apoyarme y echarme tantas porras ojala sigamos en contacto para que no se pierdan lo que viene porque aun hay más y a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia así sea solo de leerlo, muchas gracias, es por y para ustedes que hago esto, nos leemos pronto. Alex Out. **


End file.
